Fallen Cinders
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: What ever happened to Cinderpelt before she became Cinderkit? This is the story of her resurrection...Rated T for certain reasons.


**A/U: Hola everyone! I thought about this random one-shot and decided to post it here. This was sitting in my flashdrive for a while so...yeah. Anyways, please enjoy!**

**Fading Cinders**

She was dying. The pain in her body had eased by the time she heard Leafpool's panicking wail. Everything Cinderpelt had done for the apprentice couldn't compare with the loss Leafpool would face. She knew that Leafpool would feel devastated.

_Yet she abandoned me when I needed her the most_, Cinderpelt thought as black spots began to darken her vision.

The distant roar of a badger could be heard. A battle raged on between badgers and cats as they drove the badgers out of the forest. It was during that battle when Cinderpelt had discovered when she would die.

"Cinderpelt..." The dark gray medicine cat's eyes opened slightly when she heard a soft voice whisper in her ears.

Slowly she staggered to her paws, until she realized where she was. Her eyes widened when she saw who had spoken.

In front of her was a beautiful white-furred cat. Dazzling blue eyes gleamed into Cinderpelt's own eyes. It was those eyes that had given Cinderpelt her own eye color.

"Frostfur!" she nearly yelped out loud.

"Cinderpelt, my daughter," the StarClan cat purred. "I wish our meeting was under better circumstances," she added.

Cinderpelt lowered her gaze when she realized what had happened. Memories of the badger's attack suddenly came flooding back. Sorreltail's frightened wails were what had egged her on. It wasn't the fact that badgers were attacking her Clanmates. Sorreltail and her unborn kits had been in danger as well.

"Sorreltail's kits are fine." Cinderpelt's eyes widened when she heard a hauntingly familiar voice.

She whirled around to meet the gaze of Bluestar, leader before Firestar. The former ThunderClan leader's pelt glistened with starlight. She no longer looked like the aged cat that had led ThunderClan. Instead her gaze was filled with youth and wisdom.

Bluestar dipped her head respectfully to Cinderpelt. She was surprised to find that her back leg didn't drag when she took a step forward.

"You have a chance you know," Bluestar murmured after Cinderpelt had recovered from the initial shock.

She had never seen Bluestar in her dreams before when she shared tongues with StarClan. Cinderpelt knew that this was because her connection to StarClan wasn't as strong. She had always dreamed of becoming a warrior. That dream was shattered when Tigerstar had led her into a trap, damaging her leg permanently.

"You have a chance to relive your life as a warrior apprentice," Bluestar continued. "We don't usually give these chances, but you are a special case."

Cinderpelt's gaze darkened with suspicion. "What do you mean, special cause?" she asked.

"Sorreltail has named one of her kits Cinderkit, but the little one is already weak...We are asking you to take the kits' place before she dies." Bluestar met Cinderpelt's gaze with eyes that burned like fire. "Please know that this does not come commonly to most cats. Your death and accident was tragic. We want to...make up for them."

Bluestar stepped forward, placing her muzzle on Cinderpelt's forehead. "I truly am sorry for all that has happened to you," she whispered. "Frostfur has a right to be angry with me. I was a fool not to see Tigerstar's treachery."

The dark gray medicine cat closed her eyes. Thoughts and memories of her life as an apprentice began to cloud her mind.

She knew that Firestar had never forgiven himself either. He had constantly worried that she would never forgive him for not being a better mentor.

_I want to tell him that it's alright_, she thought. She suddenly lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"I will do it," she meowed. "I want to see my Clanmates once more."

Bluestar nodded. Cinderpelt didn't want to meet Frostfur's gaze. She knew that her mother would have wanted her to stay. Frostfur was worried about what would happen in the Clan.

Cinderpelt followed Bluestar as the former ThunderClan leader led the way towards a clearing. She spotted what appeared to be a pool. The pool sat in the center of the clearing, and gleamed with starlight. Cinderpelt wasn't surprised to see Yellowfang sitting in front of it.

"Cinderkit is growing weaker," she rasped when Cinderpelt and Bluestar approached.

Bluestar didn't reply. Instead she turned to face Cinderpelt. "Are you ready?" she asked.

When Cinderpelt nodded, Bluestar pressed her muzzle on her forehead. "The stars have called you once, but you have defied them. A time has come when you are needed. Change now, and your memories will be no more." As Bluestar spoke Cinderpelt felt pain flash through her body. She winced and bit back a yowl of surprise. "Cinderpelt your name was, but now you will become Cinderkit. Daughter of Sorreltail and Brackenfur."

By the time Bluestar was finished speaking she barely remembered anything. The cat opened her eyes, but found that there was only darkness. A soft lulling noise echoed around her, sending her into a world of peace and comfort.

"Welcome to ThunderClan, Cinderkit..."

* * *

**A/U: I know this was a bit confusing, and probably rather dull. But I wanted to get this out of my flashdrive while I could. Please remember to leave a review!**


End file.
